wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nursery Rhymes (video)
Nursery Rhymes is The Wiggles' first and (so far) only full-length video made for YouTube, released December 21, 2016. A DVD version containing the entire CinderEmma! Fairytale segment live in concert from the 2015 BIG SHOW! Tour was released on October 4th, 2017. It was released on DVD in the US on October 2, 2018. Song/Segment List # ABC # The Wheels on the Bus # If You're Happy and You Know It # Colours and Counting in English # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Dr. Knickerbocker # London Bridge # Colours and Counting in Mandarin # Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # Five Little Monkeys # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Colours and Counting in Spanish # Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes # Five Fingered Family # Colours and Counting in French # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Three Little Kittens # I'm A Little Teapot # Colours and Counting in Arabic # Old MacDonald Had A Farm # Hot Potato # There Were Ten in the Bed # Colours and Counting in Japanese # Baa, Baa, Black Sheep # The Highland Fling # The Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe # Colours and Counting in Italian # This Old Man # Ride a Cock-Horse # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Do the Propeller! CinderEmma Segment (DVD version only) # CinderEmma Was a Good-Hearted Girl # Cinders Works with One Brush # Dance the Ballet with Our Friends # Naughty Sisters # Rock & Roll Fairy Godfather # Prince Curly Locks Came Riding By # Welcome to the Royal Ball # Naughty Sisters Dance with the Prince # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Hello CinderEmma # Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) # Wiggly Phone # CinderEmma Yoo-hoo! Deleted Song # The Bagpipe Song Credits YouTube Version * Starring Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Director: Anthony Field * Co-Director: Emma Watkins * Produced by: Paul Field * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Choreography: Caterina Mete * Director of Photography: Aaron Hill * Production Manager: Kate Chiodo * Post Production: Oliver Brian, Aaron Hill, Leonardo Silvestrini, Yi Yin DVD Version * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Lachlan Gillespie as Lachy Wiggle * Simon Pryce as Simon Pryce * Emma Watkins as Emma Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Lucy Wiggan as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Dominic Field as Wags the Dog * Michael McFadden as Henry the Octopus * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Director: Anthony Field * Second Director: Emma Watkins * Producer: Paul Field * Director of Photography: Aaron Hill * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Production Manager: Kate Chiodo * Post Production: Oliver Brian, Aaron Hill, Leonardo Silvestrini, Yi Yin * Wiggly Performers: Oliver Brian, Stephanie Di Coio, Dominic Field, Andrew Koblar, Michael McFadden, Caterina Mete, Lucy Wiggan * Child Performers: Alana Curran-Jones, Antonio Field, Lucia Field, Maria Field, Ella Jacob, Oliver Kennedy, Ashling Munro, Danah Pham, Ryan Yeates * Colours & Counting Voiceovers: Lara Al Amri, Ivy Gaymer, Leonardo Silvestrini, Emma Watkins, Yi Yin * Director's Assistant: Caterina Mete * Assistant Choreographer: Emma Watkins * Camera Operators: Borce Damcevski, Nathan Damcevski, Ben Hardie, Aaron Hill, Leonardo Silvestirni, Brian Stone * Camera Assistants: Jamie Damcevski, Nathan Damcevski, Leonardo Silvestrini * Sound Recordist: Oliver Brian * Global Head of Touring: Luke Field * Live Show Crew: Matthew Garrett, Jack Richardson, Michael Simpson, Kimberley Staplylton * Costumes/Props: Caterina Mete, Kathryn Watkins * Hair & MakeUp Artist: Alex Penton * Graphic Design & Illustrations: Daniel Attard * Colourist: Aaron Hill * Audio Post Production: Alex Keller * Stills Photography: Daniel Attard * Runners: Ryan Burge, Dominic Field, Michael McFadden, Sam McFadden, Sebastian Palmer * Music Recorded by: Alex Keller * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * Music Mastered by: Don Bartley * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, NSW * The Wiggles Nursery Rhymes Filmed at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney NSW, Allphones Arena, Sydney NSW Trivia * The YouTube version is the most-viewed Wiggles-related video on YouTube, with more than 35 million views. * This video aired on Universal Kids in April 2018. DVD Gallery File:The Wiggles Nursery Rhymes 2018 US DVD Cover.jpg|US DVD cover. 81HJgMXpx3L._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover 05CD8A27-6E00-4D22-8349-C3152BA74AA7.jpeg|Disc IMG_4721.JPG|AUS Back Cover IMG_4722.JPG|Disc DVD Menu Gallery 75907B6D-65B7-447A-9851-DE1940272E3B.jpeg|Warning Screen 6F0601F1-1A41-4087-8FF8-B8217A3496F0.jpeg|G Rating Screen IMG_1265.jpg|DVD Menu (Background Music: ABC) IMG_1266.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #1 (Background Music: London Bridge Is Falling Down) E39D745C-150B-4F7C-8940-CD8635A2A185.jpeg|Song Jukebox Menu #2 (Background Music: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star) IMG_1268.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #3 Background Music: The Wheels On The Bus) IMG_1269.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #4(Background Music: Row, Row, Row Your Boat) IMG_1270.jpg|Special Feature Menu (Background Music: Dr. Knickerbocker) IMG_1271.jpg|Subtitles Menu (Background Music: If You’re Happy & You Know It) Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggly Youtube Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Wiggles videos Category:2017 DVDs Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Nursery Rhymes videos Category:ITunes Movies Category:Elvis Mentions Category:Universal Kids Movies Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:United States Category:Canada Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes